The present invention comprises a new and distinct Phalaenopsis hybrid Orchid cultivar, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, ‘TJ Purple Queen’.
The new cultivar was discovered as part of a commercial breeding program, carried out in a commercial greenhouse in Tainan, Taiwan. The inventor, Yuan Yang Liao, a citizen of Taiwan, discovered the new variety as the result of the crossing of the female parent, the unpatented variety Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘Sogo Yukidian’ (not patented) with the male parent, the unpatented variety Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘I-Hsin Spotted Deer’ (not patented). The crossing was performed in April 2006. The new variety was discovered in March 2006 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TJ Purple Queen’ by stem propagation and meristem tissue culture was performed at a commercial laboratory in Tainan, Taiwan later in 2006. Since that time, many generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.